GiottoxTsuna Oneshots !
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Dit is een GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! Yaoi, Yuri & GenderBender
1. Info & Be Mine

**Hey everybody ! Welcome to the 100 theme's of TsunaxGiotto Oneshots ! **

**There will be **

**- Yaoi **

**- Yuri **

**- femTsuna**

**- femGiotto **

**There also will be K+, T & M-Rated ! **

**Ps . Please read first the warnings, before you read something you may not like Thank you ! **

**Bye bye ! **

* * *

**Story Title ! : GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Be Mine**

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xGiotto**

**What is it about : It's a Giotto birthday fic with Female Tsuna ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest , Drama , Angst & Bondage (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Tsunami looked at the dark clouds that promised rain . She sighed, but still held a smile on her face, today is her brother 's birthday . And she does not know what to give to him, she thought of all the surprises . But what can you give someone who has everything really . " Giotto-Nii What do you want for your birthday ." Asked Tsunami .

" Why do you ask ? " Asked Giotto ." Well I think you deserve something, though you always says you don't want anything . Say what you want ." Tsunami said to her brother, Giotto looked up with a thoughtful face . And smiled ." Okay but you need to come in my room on eight, you can help me with something . That would be a fine gift ." Giotto said Tsunami smiled

" Okay see you at 8 then ! " Said Tsunami and went to her room when she was in her room, She felt her cheeks turn red, and sighed deeply . _Why do I feel something like this to big brother, I mean I can not do something like this . It is forbidden ! Big brother I love you so much it hurts . _

8 hour

Tsunami waved to her parents, they had to go to someone . They apologized to Giotto for this, but Giotto don't mind it . He quickly went after dinner to his room, Tsunami shut the door and went upstairs . Her heart beat fast, for what would Giotto want her help for ? What'll it be ?

She knocked on the door and waited to Giotto opened the door, Giotto opened the door with a smile . " Tsunami-Chan come inside ." He said and let Tsunami in ." So Big brother for would do you need my help ? " Tsunami asked she noticed that Giotto shut the door, but said nothing on that ." Sit on the bed Tsunami ." Giotto said and he turned to her ." Okay ." And went on his bed ." So Tsunami tell me how is school ? "

Giotto went to Vongola High school he was third year, and Tsunami went to Namimori High School in second year . " Huh fine I believe ." Tsunami said ." And how is your love life ?" Tsunami blushed Giotto is always strict about her love life ." Well there was a boy who spoke out his love for me ." Tsunami said ." It's that Gokudera right ? " Asked Giotto ." Yes but I said no ." Tsunami said ." Oh well good I do not want my sister to date a sick puppy in heat ."

" Giotto ! Gokudera is still my friend ! " Said Tsunami angry ." So ?" Was Giotto 's reply back ." And you ?" Asked Tsunami ." How's your love life ." Giotto looked at the wall ." It was a girl who said she was madly in love with me, we had immediately were in the next leven ." Giotto said Tsunami 's eyes widened, her heart beat faster and it hurt ." Really ?" Giotto nodded yes ." She just gave me a blow job, it was actually good ." Tsunami quickly got up .

" Why are you telling me this ." She said ." Why jealous ." Giotto grinned ." Because you can never do a guy ." Tsunami had tears in her eyes ." I am leaving ." She said and walked to the door . But Giotto stopped her, and pulled her into his lap ." You know Tsunami it was so good, it felt so good ." Giotto said in her ear, and held her tightly . As she went to release herself from his grip . " But I have never cum ." Giotto said Tsunami looked at him" What ?" Giotto smiled at her ." I've never cum, I was not in love with her ." His hand were little loser and went to the top of her body .

He holds the shoulders tightly ." I do not like her, I love somebody else ." He said ." And you Tsunami you might live someone else too, that you said a no to Gokudera ." Tsunami closed her eyes and felt his hands on her breasts . He squeezed them hard, her face turned red . And she looked at him with half open eyes ." You're so sure of yourself Giotto ." She said Giotto grinned back ." I'm a wrong ? "

" No you are absolutely right ." Tsunami said and turned herself around and went to lie on Giotto, Giotto was pushed on his back . " I love you big brother ." And kissed her brother, Giotto opened his mouth . And their tongues began to dance, like two snakes fighting for their prey . After 5 minutes they stopped, Tsunami moaned as Giotto 's finger stroked her vagina ." Giotto ... That felt good ." She said ." Tsunami it's my birthday right ? "

Tsunami nodded yes ." I want you to give me blowjob now ." Giotto said Tsunami stared at him with big eyes, Giotto pushed her off so that he could take his pants off . Tsunami blushed when she saw the length of Giotto, it was really long . " You're very ..." She dared not to say the words ." Nice big I know ." Giotto said Tsunami lower her head, and looked at her brother 's penis . She took it and felt it was hot . " Wow it's even so hard ." She said and stuck her tongue out, and began to lick the glans .

Giotto moaned as Tsunami licked the penis from the top to the bottom, she took the penis then completely in her mouth . Giotto 's fist took Tsunami 's hair tight . " Tsunami ! It feel so good ." Giotto said Tsunami licked and sucked hard ." Make it good wet Tsunami . " Tsunami gave vibrator trills on the penis, as her answer . For Giotto it was heaven ." Oh god that girl could not even bring me to the floor of heaven seven, you're so much better ." Giotto said and pulled Tsunami 's mouth off of his penis ." Big brother ? "

" You did it well Tsunami, let me do the rest now ." Tsunami felt how her blouse was taken off, and her skirt followed soon after that . She sat only in her bra and panties on the bed ." Big brother this is embarrassing ." She said ." You look really hot ." He said and pulled his shirt off, Tsunami blushed at the sight of the 4 packs . " After High school I will have 6 packs in no time ." He said proud and grinned when he noticed the blush, she blushed more as Giotto grabbed her from behind . His hands went for her breasts first, he squeezed and shook them it his hands .

" Giotto ! Stop ! " Shouted Tsunami but Giotto kissed her, he pushed one of the breasts out of the bra . And pinched the nipple ." Tsunami felt it good ? " Giotto asked as he stopped with kissing ." Yes ." Tsunami said back, Giotto 's fingers of his other hand . Went down and went in her panties . He ran his finger over her clitoris . Tsunami moaned and groaned louder as Giotto pinched her nipple too, he kissed her back as she became louder .

Tsunami felt a little knot in her stomach, and it felt warm . She stopped with kissing and was breathing hard, she laid her head on Giotto 's shoulder . " Big brother ! ... Big brother ! I ! ... I'm coming ! " She shouted as she felt her orgasm comes out .

" Let 's begin with bigger pleasure ." Giotto said and pushed Tsunami on the bed, and pulled her panties off . He grabbed a rope and tied her hands ." Big brother is it not a little too fast ? " Asked Tsunami nervously, Giotto smiled at her ." Of course not ." He pointed his penis in front Tsunami's opening ." This will hurt Tsunami, but I promise that it will start feel better soon ." Said Giotto and pushed hard in Tsunami .

Tsunami cried as she felt how the pain tore her, but she felt also the pleasure that Giotto gives her . She moaned hard and Giotto hits every time the right place ." Giotto ! It felt so good ! " She yelled Giotto kissed her nipple and pinched the other ." You feel so good ." Giotto said and kissed her on the lips, Tsunami saw a white light .

Her orgasm came hard as Giotto comes to, both shouted each other name 's out .

Moments later

Giotto was lying next to Tsunami in bed, he hugged her from behind ." Giotto ... Big brother ... Are we a couple now ?" Tsunami asked Giotto smiled ." Yep ! Do not go with an other to bed ." Tsunami looked at him ." Then you will not either ." She said ." I promise ." And kissed her she kissed back, and the two fell into a deep sleep .

* * *

**I like GiottoxTsuna so much ! I will also make a HDW!TsunaxTsuna Oneshots theme, maybe also a EnmaxTakeshi Oneshots theme ... Anyway please enjoy also the other 100 Theme Oneshots ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Monster

**Story Title ! : GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Monster**

**Couples : TsunaxGiotto**

**What is it about : Tsuna has lately many nightmares, what can they mean ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Dead , Incest , Drama , Angst & Horror**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_I can not sleep again this night I feel cold fingers crawling over my body . They try to pull me, to the deep ocean of darkness . I do not know what 's going on, but I've a really bad feeling . _

_My parents hardly believe me, they think I just gotten a child 's nightmare . I tell them thousand times over a monster in my room, but they just push me back into the room and leave me behind. _

_As I got older, I have no nightmares . They are leaved behind in the back of my thoughts . Until one night it started again, they are now replaying again . _

" Tsu-Chan you better sleep early, you told me that you need to be early at school ." Said Nana as Tsuna looked at the TV ." Ah ! Sure mom ." Tsuna said as he shut the TV off, and then went upstairs to sleep . When Tsuna was in his room, he noticed that his night clothes were gone .

_Had I not put them there ? _He looked around the room, but he did not find them anywhere . He sighed and went to get a new one in the closet . He noticed a piece of a shirt stuck in the door, Tsuna recognized the shirt, it was his sleeping shirt he put ready for the night . Tsuna opened the door and saw his shirt infront of him . As Tsuna wanted to grab it, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly

Tsuna shook with fear of the cold sharp fingers, the bones are hard pressed against his skin . Wait bones ? Carefully Tsuna looked up, he came face to face with a skeleton face .The skin was hanging half off the head, there was still one eye ball in . And the other was half rotting, the place where his nose was, was only now a small hole in . Where the thing is now breathing with . Tsuna felt his voice disappearing .

The thing that stood before him, pulled him toward him . Tsuna could not pull himself away as he was stuck to the blue eye . That was looking at him, Tsuna felt himself lost at that point . As Tsuna heard faded footsteps, the door opened suddenly . " Tsu-Kun ?" Tsuna pushed himself away from the thing, and fell on the ground . " Tsu-Kun ! What is wrong ? "

Tsuna looked at his mother, who came in the room and walked to him . She looked worried as she helped him to stand up, Tsuna still trembled of that moment . When he looked carefully into the closet, he saw that the monster was gone . " Tsu-Kun ?" Tsuna looked again to his mother ." You're pale what is wrong ? " She asked ." The ... N-no it was ... Nothing ." Tsuna said Nana still looked worried .

And grabbed the wrist where the thing had grabbed him, Tsuna's eyes widened and stiffened . Nana noticed that and let go of Tsuna, Tsuna shook his head no ." What 's going on Tsu-Kun, you look like you have seen a monster ." Said Nana with a nervous smile, Tsuna laughed and pushed his mother out of the room ." Oh no ! It's nothing, I see you tomorrow . Good night mom ! " Tsuna said and shut the door, before Nana could say anything .

Tsuna sighed when he heard his mother walking away, he looked at the closet and walked towards it . He grabbed his shirt, and closed the door 's of the closet . He is not taking the time, to grab his night pants where the thing was in . When Tsuna got ready for bed, he crawled into the bed carefully . He only wore the shirt and his shorts .

Tsuna closed his eyes after he shut off the light, and held the blanket close to him . And fell after 5 minutes in sleep, completely forgetting about the monster . As the night went by, and the moon shone happy outside the house . Tsuna felt cold on his legs, he opened his eyes still tired _. Maybe I should not have send mom not out, then I could still had taken my pants . But this monster ... Was it my imaginaton ? I've never felt so afraid, not since I was 6 until my 10th, I never felt so afraid like this before . _Tsuna was getting colder, and pulled the blanket closer to him . Suddenly he heard something, like a sound of a creaking door .

Tsuna looked up a bit he could not see verry much of the dark, but when he looked at his door . He saw that it was not open, or else there was light . Tsuna does not know why, but then he looked at the other side of his room . His heart nearly jumped out when he saw the closet open, and the monster was standing out . The monster was little and had a chain on his neck .

Tsuna could not use his voice again, and looked fearfully at the thing . The monster kept looking at him, Tsuna felt like it was hours they ware staring at each other . But it was only 5 minutes in real life, suddenly the arms of the monster reached to him . Like he wanted a hug of him, Tsuna felt himself numb as the mouth opened . The mouth was full of rot, but what made Tsuna more numb was ." Tsu ... Tsuuuu ... naaa ... " And the monter stepped forward .

And that was the moment where Tsuna began to scream .

That same night yet, Tsuna was sitting in the kitchen with his parents . Nana had to put the children back to sleep, because of the sudden awakening . Iemitsu looked angry at Tsuna ." Tsuna what in the world is wrong with you, shouting in the middel of the night . What the hell ? ! " Tsuna looked away from his father, he was totally not used to the angry tone . His father rarely used it against him .

His father sighed and put his hand on his shoulder ." Listen son go back to sleep, and try not to scream for no reason again . Since it really did not looked like, you were awakened of a nightmare ." Iemitsu said and sent Tsuna back into his room, Tsuna sighed _just like always _. And the whole night Tsuna was lying in his bed with fear .

The next morning when Tsuna walked to school, he meeted his friends Gokudera and Yamamoto on his way . Both of them noticed the dark circles under his eyes ." Tenth did you had a bad night ? "Gokudera asked while Tsuna rubbed his eyes . " Huh yeah sort of ... I just did not sleep very well ." He said and when he yawned, Yamamoto laughed and put a hand on Tsuna 's shoulders ." Then I know what can help you ! "

When the night came, Tsuna made warm milk . And put a spoon full of honey . _Yamamoto use this if he can not sleep, I hope that it works . _And drank the sweet warm milk, and went to bed early . When the night quietly came, Tsuna was awake again . He felt the cold at his toes to his ears .

_What is this, it's middle of the summer _. Tsuna opened his eyes more, and came face to face with the monster, Tsuna wanted to scream but the monster, pushed his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet . Tsuna looked in horror as the monster, stuck his tongue out and began to lick his cheeks . Tsuna wanted to push him away, but he felt himself glued .

_Let this be a nightmare ! Let this be a nightmare ! _Suddenly the monster stopped and looked at a picture on the wall . Tsuna followed his eyes, and noticed that he looked at the picture . Of him, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna felt then lips against his ear ." _I ... Want them gone ... Tsuna .. "_ The voice was almost of a grown man, but Tsuna remembered nothing . As he then fainted .

The next day Tsuna walked to school alone, he noticed that Yamamoto and Gokudera did not show up . _Where are those two ? They not even answered their cell phone_, Tsuna looked at his cell phone . Still no message back, suddenly the teacher walked in . And Tsuna put his cellphone away quickly ." Students I have bad new for you all ... " He said when turned to the class, Tsuna felt a bad feeling . And that feeling told him that, that it was something about of Yamamoto and Gokudera .

" Our classmates Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato will no longer be with us ." He said one student stood then up ." Teacher what is the meaning of this ." She said as she tried no to feel the bad feeling, by everyone in the class was filled with a bad feeling ." It was during afternoon break, a group of third years . Founded two bodies in the bushes . " He said ." Our two great classmates are dead ." And those words made a scar in Tsuna 's heart .

The funeral very sad to see, Gokudera 's sister could not stop crying . And Yamamoto's father avoided everyone who was there, it was just not right to see it . Tsuna had a feeling that it was his fault .

They days were dark and gray, Tsuna felt as time began to slow down in misery . Tsuna then came home, he immediately began to do his homework . And then went into bath, when Tsuna was in the bath . He gave a small groan as he felt the warm water, _water is so relaxing weapon for everyone . But is also a murder weapon, everything has a good and bad side . People are like stuff and animals everything is no difference from each other . _Tsuna looked at his toes, and saw a black spot in the water .

_Did I have so much dirt on me ? _The spot began to become bigger and bigger, until something come out of the water . Tsuna 's eyes widened when he recognized the face _Yamamoto ! _Yamamoto 's face looked still the same, only his lips were purple . And his eyes were turned around, Tsuna could not move from the spot . The warm water became cold when Yamamoto came more out of the tub .

Tsuna 's mouth dropped open at the sight, Yamamoto put his arms forward . And let himself sink to Tsuna ." _Tsuna... _" Yamamoto 's voice was crackly, like he was filled with water . _" Tsuna ... Why ... Why ... _" Tsuna shook his head no ." _Why did you let me die ! _" He yelled as he let himself fall on Tsuna, then suddenly Yamamoto turned into ash .

Tsuna still looked wide-eyed, where Yamamoto was a moment ago . He heard something fall, and looked beside him . And his eyes widened . He saw the monster standing next to him, but something was different about him . The monster seems a bit taller, the monster looked at Tsuna and grinnend . " _Tsuna ... Tsuna ... _" The monster turned around and disappeared into the wall .

Tsuna stared at the wall, he quickly got up and dressed himself quick . He did not bother to dry himself, and ran down stairs . " Oh Tsu-Kun I just wanted to call you, dinner is ready ." Said Nana Tsuna nodded yes and when everyone came into the kitchen . Iemitsu took off his glasses, and squeezed his eyes a little . " Tsuna be a good boy, and get my contact lenses please . My eyes are not standing to light ." Iemitsy said Tsuna got up and went to get them .

Tsuna noticed them on the table, and picked them up when he felt a sudden silence . Tsuna looked around and saw through the kitchen door, his mother standing with the plate 's . She was not moving, Tsuna looked next to him . And saw a form in the flame 's .

A hand came out of the fire, and planted himself on the carpet . Then came another hand, and began the hand hold themselves tight on the carpet . And began to pull a body out, Tsuna watched with horror as he dropped the contact lenses . When the body was further out it made a dirty sound, the body let himself slide on the carpet . And Tsuna looked at Gokudera 's face that is full of blackness ." Gokudera-Kun ... " Gokudera looked at Tsuna with white eyes .

Just like he did not recognize him, he opened his mouth . Where ash began to fall out ." _Te ... th ... Tenth ... Ten ..._ ." Gokudera 's word 's are totally burned, his tongue was black against his white -yellow-brown teeth . Gokudere then crawled quickly to Tsuna, and opened his mouth . Tsuna wanted to scream, but Gokudera disappeared into ash . Tsuna stared at him, and looked around himself . And saw his father walking in ." Tsuna you stayed away too long, I'll get them myself you know . If you are turning into a slow turtle ." Iemitsu said .

Iemitsu took the box and swept a little dirt away ." Jeez how come that ash on it ." He said and put his contact lenses in, and looked then at Tsuna ." And what are you doing on the ground ? " He asked, but Tsuna did not replied . Instead he looked over his father shoulder, he saw the monster standing there . But he looked different again, Like he is getting skin or something ." Come on you're food is turning cold . " Iemitsu said as he pulled his son up .

Tsuna looked over his shoulder and looked at the monster, but only what he saw was a empty space .

The next day Tsuna went back to school alone, he is getting used to it . He still misses Yamamoto and Gokudera ." Tsuna-Kun ! " Tsuna looked back and saw Kyoko walking towards him, Tsuna felt himself blush . Kyoko was the girl he was in love with, Kyoko smiled at him ." Tsuna-Kun you are walking alone lately, do you mind if I walk with you ." Tsuna blushed deep red .

" No ... You can walk along with me ." Tsuna said shy Kyoko smiled and together they walked to shool when they arrived at school, many guys watched with jealous eyes at Tsuna . Tsuna wish he can sink deep into the depths of the earth ! " Tsuna-Kun ." Tsuna looked at Kyoko ." Let us walk home together later, it is so much fun with you ." She said and walked to her group of friends, Tsuna looked at her and felt himself smile .

But it was not very long till lunch, where he was robbed by bullies . Tsuna looked with a empty stomach outside, I_ should have know that sweet moments has bitter endings _. He heard a chair beside him move, he looked next him and saw Kyoko sitting by him ." My mom made too much for me, here we can share ."She said with a smile, Tsuna blushed more brightly than this morning . And had no strength to say no to her .

When they both walked home, they came first at Tsuna 's house ." Are you sure I should not bring you home . " Asked Tsuna Kyoko nodded yes ." Yep ! My brother had teached me some self-defense ! So I'm going to be okay ! " Tsuna smiled but he stopped smiling, when suddenly he felt Kyoko 's lips on his own .

Kyoko looked at Tsuna with red cheeks, and then quickly ran away ." See you tomorrow ! " She screamed and went around the corner, Tsuna felt himself becoming red . When he touched his lips, _she kissed me the girl of my dreams kissed me ! _But Tsuna did not notice the angry eyes of someone who has seen everything .

That night Tsuna get no visit of the monster, Tsuna felt relieved but at the same time worried .

The next day Tsuna walked again alone, Kyoko did not show up . The whole day went by, and Kyoko still had not come . This made Tsuna very worried ." Sawada ." Tsuna looked at the person who has called him, and saw Hana walking to him ." Yes can I help you ?" Tsuna asked Hana hit her hand on his table . " Listen here I know you've chasing after Kyoko for pleasure, but where the hell is she ? ! " She said angry Tsuna looked confused ." I do not ... " But Hana interrupted him.

" Her brother called me last night, I was asked if Kyoko was staying with me for the night ! " Tsuna stared at her ." She did not come home, she's not here she do not answer my messages ! Her brother is looking for her everywhere ! And I've heard that you were the last person that has seen her ." She said more angry, Tsuna felt himself becoming pale ." Where's Kyoko ? " Tsuna does not know what happened, but then he just had fainted .

After 3 hours Tsuna woke up, he was in the sick bed . " I understand you concern Sasagawa-san, But let the boy rest a little when he comes by ." Said a female voice ." If he comes by ? I beat that kid to a pulp ! " Shouted a man 's voice, Tsuna looked up and saw the father of Kyoko . The man looked very much like his son, Ryohei stood behind him . Trying to calm his father, before he may attack the nurse ." Sasagawa-san Listen ... "

But the man noticed Tsuna, and pulled himself away from Ryohei . And walked to Tsuna, and took him by the collar ." Where's my daughter ! " He shouted angry ." Father stop ! " Ryohei shouted as he pulled his father away, Tsuna fell back on the bed . _What is this, what is going on . _" What have you done with my daughter ! " Shouted the angry man, Tsuna shook his head no ." I do not know, I just walked home with her . I wanted to get her home first, but she did not wanted that ." Said Tsuna ." I can believe that if she don't want it, look at yourself thinking you are a innocent kid . That would never have anything to do, with the disappearance of your own child ! "

Tsuna 's eyes widened, and tried to keep himself calm . " Sasagawa-San I do not know where Kyoko-Chan is, I saw her last moment walking around the block yesterday . And then I did not see her anymore ." Tsuna said the two adults and Ryohei were quiet, the older man sighed and looked away from Tsuna ." Where can she then be ?" He said Tsuna could not answer him .

Kyoko is already missing one week, and everybody gave Tsuna the cold shoulder ." First our god's Yamamot-San and Gokudera-San, and now our beautiful star Kyoko-Chan has disappeared ." Said a girl behind Tsuna 's back, Tsuna heard her but said nothing . As weeks go by, how much unrest there was in Tsuna 's heart . Until that night, he woke up for no reason .

Tsuna looked around and noticed that his window was open, he stood up to shut it . But when he touched the handle, he felt a strong wind coming in . Tsuna looked away from the window, and saw his bed sheet was going up, It went higher and higher . And suddenly a face appeared ." Kyoko ... " Tsuna 's mouth was again sealend with silence, he looked confused at Kyoko . _Will ... She turn in ashes too ? First Yamamoto and then Gokudera, now Kyoko-Chan too ? _Kyoko looked at Tsuna with her white eyes, and smiled as she pulled her arms out ." _Tsuna-Kun ... _" Her voice sounded the same, only was it more of a whisper ." _Tsuna-Kun ... I ... _" She was then flying to him ." _I love you Tsuna-Kun, please find me fast ." _And then she came faster to him, and turned into ash .

Tsuna stared he don't know no longer what to do . _This becomes too much for me, what's going on . _Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked behind him at speed . He then looked into the blue eyes of a young man, the man smiled at him . Tsuna felt himsel becoming uncomfortable . " _Tsuna-Kun soon we will be together . " _Tsuna looked at him confused . " Who are you ?" The man did not stop smiling, but Tsuna saw a dark angry side in his blue eyes . " _My friends call me Giotto, but my parents named me Sawada Ieyatsu . " _He said and disappeared .

Tsuna could not sleep that night, as he walked downstairs that morning . He saw the police sitting in the living room, his mother and father listened closely to the men . When Tsuna was in the living room, everything was quiet . " What is this ?" Asked Tsuna ." They found her ." Said Nana ." And no trace of who did it, and the last person that saw her was you . Have have permission to check your DNA ." He said Tsuna felt his heart break ." So you thought all allong that it was me ." Tsuna said .

He looked at his parents ." You really thought it was me ? " Both parents were silent, rage filled Tsuna big . " Listen here, I lost my two best friends ! For I do not know for what reason ! The girl I love is dead, the next day when she finally noticed me ! You know how I felt ? " Everyone is silent ." No you do not know, leave me alone ! I did not do it ! I have nothing to do with it, leave me the fuck alone ! " Tsuna yelled Iemitsu stood up ." Ieyatsu stop with this ... " Iemitsu was silent when he noticed his mistake .

Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes ." You know Ieyatsu ? Father who is Ieyatsu ?" Iemitsu did not know what to say, but Nana was before him ." Tsuna-Kun listen we talk about Ieyatsu later, but now you ... " But Tsuna turned around and ran upstairs ." Tsunayoshi ! " His father shouted, but Tsuna did not listen he walked angry to his room ." You not even trust your own son ! " He shouted angry ." I hope the killer will get you ! " He yelled and closed the door .

When Tsuna was against the door, he rose up and took his family photo . Full of rage he threw it against the wall . And then looked full hate outside, but then suddenly he heard a sisss . He looked back and saw the wall was opening, _a fake wall ? _Tsuna went to the broken wall, and looked inside . His eyes were wide open when he saw a skeleton . Tsuna wanted to scream when a hand came over his mouth, Tsuna looked scared behind him . And saw Ieyatsu looking sadly to the skeleton in the fake wall .

" _That 's me . " _He said Tsuna also noticed the sadness in his tone . " _They have locked me here, after I was rebeling against them . I died of cold and hunger . " _Tsuna 's eyes widened, Ieyatsu looked at Tsuna . And then to the broken picture . " _You were too young to even remember me, you were just a baby 4 months old ." _He continues." _Even before you were born, I loved you so much . So much that it hurts, that we only were linked by blood _." Said Ieyatsu and let go of Tsuna ." _Sleep Tsuna when you wake up all you're pain and misery will be gone . _" He said whispering and Tsuna 's eyes fell down when Tsuna fell into a deep sleep .

As Tsuna woke up, he noticed that he was lying on his bed . Tsuna looked up and saw that it was getting dark, he sighed and then looked to the side of the wall . The wall was closed and the picture is back to his place . _If it was a dream, it felt then too real . _Tsuna got up and ran downstairs, he walked into the living room . And saw the TV on, and found Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin on the couch . They looking like they are sleeping, then Tsuna smelled something delicious . _Mom is making dinner already, _and decided to wake to younger ones .

" Hey wake up guys, I think that dinner is almost ready ." But none of them heard him ." Hey ... " He put a hand on Fuuta 's shoulder ." Wake ... " But then Fuuta turned into ash, Lambo and I-pin followed him after . Tsuna stared at the ashes, and ran then into the kitchen ." Mom what is ... " But he was silent when he saw his mother on the chair, but the problem was .

When he noticed that the body of his mother was on the chair, and the head of his mother is swimming in the soup . Tsuna felt sick in the stomach, suddenly there fell something wet on his head . Tsuna looked up and screamed, his father was hanging nailed on the ceiling . Tsuna walked slightly backwards, and bumped himself against the table . The body fell from the chair, and the pot with soup . Was knocked over so that the head, swam away from the pot .

And both turned into ash, Tsuna head crackling and looked up . And saw that his father was going to fall, Tsuna stepped aside as the body came loose from the nails . And turned into ash when it hit 's the ground, Tsuna felt now really sick in his stomach, and ran where the phone was . And called the police ." Hello ?" Tsuna took a big breath ." Mr my parents are murdered, and my adoptive siblings are ... " But he stopped when he felt a cold hand on his neck ." Hello ? Is anybody there ? Hello is this a joke or something ? "

Tsuna wanted to scream but a hand went over his mouth, and the horn fell from his hands . Tsuna looked at the strangely shaped shaduw that dragged him . He tried to pull himself free, but the shadow held him tight . Tsuna was dragged to his parents room, and was thrown on the bed .

When Tsuna wanted to stand up, he was again pushed back . By a hand Tsuna noticed that it was Ieyatsi who sat behind him . " _Tsuna-Kun what 's wrong ? Please enjoy yourself . _" Ieyatsu said as he bite Tsuna ear ." _How did you like you're surprise ? I've worked hard at it, you know mother could not stop screaming . And father tried to be strong, and tried to break even free of the nails ." _Ieyatsu said Tsuna looked angry at him ." But Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin did nothing wrong ! They were just kids ! "

Ieyatsu smiled as he stroked Tsuna 's head . " _That 's right they did nothing wrong, but I take this seriously . They were also in the way, be happy that I give them a silent death . They felt no pain, no fear and no sorrow . When they wake up as ghost, they will be confused what is going on ." _He said as his hands were under Tsuna 's shirt, Tsuna tried to push him away .

But Ieyatsu was too strong for him, Ieyatsu felt the sofht skin of Tsuna . Under his cold fingers, and went carefully over the nipples . And gave Tsuna a kiss on the cheek, and Tsuna became red of shame . " _Do not be ashamed my love, I will forever continue to take care of you . _" He said as he went to Tsuna 's pants, and rubbed Tsuna sensitive spot .

Tsuna moaned and tried to push Ieyatsu away, Ieyatsu tore Tsuna 's pants, and put his hands in his underwear . Tsuna cried but was put in silence, as Ieyatsu began to kiss him . Ieyatsu tongue ruled over Tsuna 's mouth . When he tasted all of the flavors, and stroked with his tongue Tsuna 's sensitive tongue . Tsuna groaned as Ieyatsu played with Tsuna penis, his hand went up and down .

And his finger tip, was gently stroking the head of the penis . Tsuna pushed him away as he felt himself cum . He moaned louder when he came in Ieyatsu 's hand, Ieyatsu grinned and licked the sperm from his hand . And meanwhile making his fingers wet . Tsuna was trying to take his breath . But he screamed as Ieyatsu put a finger in his ass, and the second finger followed soon . Ieyatsu was lying on Tsuna, and put in without a word .

His large and thick penis, into Tsuna mouth . Tsuna had tears of pain, and tried not to take the penis completely in his mouth . But Ieyatsu moaned as he felt Tsuna tongue . And pushed his penis a bit deeper, Tsuna began choking and screamed louder as he felt the third finger . Ieyatsu found Tsuna loose enough, and went off of him . And pulled his penis allong out of Tsuna 's mouth . Tsuna looked at him with a open mouth, while his half open eyes begged to stop this .

Ieyatsu smiled and took Tsuna up, so that Tsuna 's back was brushing against his chest . And pushed his penis at once in, Tsuna screamed in pain . And felt himself going up and down, Ieyatsu moaned as he felt the warmth of Tsuna . And went deeper and faster, and held then Tsuna tightly . Tsuna cried when he felt Ieyatsu went deeper, and cried even harder as he went even faster . Tsuna felt close to vomiting, and felt his tears flowing down his cheeks . _When is it done ? When is the nightmare done ? Oh god don't leave me here alone ! _

Ieyatsu felt almost ready to cum, and pressed his lips against Tsuna 's neck . Tsuna cried in pain, his neck was totured by Ieyatsu teeth . Ieyatsu stopped bitting, and gave a lick on the neck 's wound . And cummed after, Tsuna moaned and screamed as he was loaded . And then got his second orgasm, Ieyatsu took his penis out . And watched his seed came out of Tsuna, Ieyatsu smiled and took Tsuna up . And put them both under the covers ." You are mine Tsuna, You're my brother, my beloved one, my bride ... I do not let you go anymore, I will not leave ." He said Ieyatsu gave then a kiss on his forehead, Tsuna felt too tired to listen to him . And fell asleep not even noticed that he fell asleep in the arms of a monster .

* * *

**Oh my god ! Finally done ! I was working here on yesterday and today, and got scared at the first part . Where Ieyatsu ( Aka Giotto ) was fully a monster, because I was working on it in the night . I hope you guys like it, and it is my first longest one-shot ! ( I'm so proud XD ) **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Pokerface

**Story Title ! : GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Pokerface**

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xGiotto(F)**

**What is it about : She is the one every girl wants to be, she is the one every guy want's to have . But for me she is someone that wears a pokerface, when will she let it fall ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri , Dickgirls & Sextoys**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_Giona Vongola she is someone, who I may never understand . _Tsunami thought as she watched from her book, before her stood another group of girls . Between them stood Giona, Giona was a beauty among them . Her long blond hair, came above the shoulders . And was very soft, say the ones who could touch it .

Her blue eyes are sharp, but give also warmth . Tsunami sighed when she heard the girls laughing, about something strange that Tsunami did not understand . _All girls wanted to be like her, they also wanted to be beautiful . And they also wanted to have all the boys they want, the guys wanted to have her . They will be very jealous, as a guy has her as girlfriend . _

When a half hour turns away, she put her books in her backpack . And walked out of the library, when she arrived in the hall . She came face to face with Giona Vongola who smiled at her ." Tsunami-Chan it's so long ago, since we have talked to each other ." She said with a smile .

Tsunami sighed and pushed her glasses up ." Well sorry to be busy Vongola-San ." She said cold and walked away, Giona did not noticed the cold tone . Or she just ignored it, Giona walked after Tsunami . When the two girls walked home ." Say Tsunami-Chan can you come with me, to my house ? I want to show you something cool ! " Giona said Tsunami sighed .

" Even if I say no, you just pull me to you're house anyways ." She said and walked along with Giona to her home, _she always has a pokerface on . When I was in my first year my first thought about her, was when she will let that mask fall ? _When they arrived at the house, they went to Giona 's room ." Your family is not home ?" Asked Tsunami ." No dad is on a business trip, and mom is by her sister who became ill ." Said Giona _Of course she is only child, she is really lonely . I'm surprised that she can keep the pokerface act . _

" Well we're in your room, what do you want to show me ." Asked Tsunami when she sat down on the bed of Giona, Giona closed the door and walked over to Tsunami . Giona went down to sit infront of Tsunami, and kissed her on the lips . Tsunami kissed Giona back, the girls moaned as they felt each other 's tongue . And the two parted, and looked deep into each others eyes .

" I have been waiting for this Tsunami-Chan, it's fun time ! " She said and took her blouse off, Tsunami looked at the big breasts of Giona . Giona 's size was only DD cup, but from Giona body form, the bra itself and her tight blouses . It looked then she had larger breasts, Tsunami pushed her face between the breasts . And took a deep breath of Giona's scent .

" You smell nice did you shower, before you wanted fun time ? "Giona blushed and moaned as Tsunami licked her nipples, Tsunami 's hands began to knead Giona 's breasts softly ." Did it feel good Giona ? " Giona moaned as Tsunami sucked on her nipple ." Yes it feels good . " she said Tsunami stopped and laid Giona down on the bed .

" You're a beauty Giona you know that ." Tsunami said when she licked Giona 's neck, and then gently bite it in the corner of the neck . Giona moaned as she felt Tsunami ' s teeth ." Tsu ... Tsunami ! " Tsunami stopped and gently licked the blood away, that came from the bite wound . "

Giona then pushed Tsunami away, so that Tsunami sat on her ass . Giona opened Tsunami 's legs, and put her skirt up . " Wow it's so big ." Giona said as she pulled the panties away . Tsunami blushed when Giona gave a lick to her penis ." Ah ! Giona ! " Tsunami began to groan, as Giona took the penis in her mouth .

Tsunami moaned and felt like she had to cum now, but Giona went off of her penis . And licked her saliva from her mouth away . " You taste even better Tsunami-Chan ! "She said and pulled her underwear off, Tsunami saw the how wet her vagina was . Tsunami wanted to put Giona on her back, but Giona got up and went to the closet . Tsunami looked confused, until she saw a strap-on dildo in her hand .

" It's a three-strap harness, I've read that a two-strap is uncomfortable ." She said with a smile, Tsunami looked unsure to the three-strap harness . "Giona huh ... I ... " But Giona put her in silence, as she kissed her on the mouth . And then looked at her with love in her eyes ." Do not worry I promise you it will feel good ." She said and sat on the bed, en put the three-strap harness on ." It feels really good ." She said and pushed Tsunami head down, so than she came face to face with the dildo that was hanging out .

" Come on Tsunami give it a good lick ." Giona said Tsunami opened her mouth, and began to lick the head . And then she took the whole dildo in her mouth, Giona began to get warm . When she saw how busy Tsunami was, just like she was sucking a real cock . Tsunami turned her tongue often around it, so that the dildo will be good wet . _Will it fit in me ? _

Giona noticed the face Tsunami was having, and began to lick her fingers . She made them good wet, and pushed them in Tsunami 's ass . Tsunami yelled around the dildo and pushed it out of her mouth, but Giona pushed her mouth back around the dildo . And put a other finger in her ." Try to relax Tsunami-Chan, it'll feel good when you relax ." She said Tsunami nodded yes .

And she tried to relax as Giona 's fingers were playing in her ass, Tsunami began to moan around the dildo . And pulled the dildo out of her mouth, the dildo was good wet and glistened with the saliva of Tsunami ." You have done well Tsunami-Chan ." Giona said and pushed a third finger in, Tsunami moaned and pushed her ass backwards . So that Giona 's fingers went deeper, after a while took Giona her fingers out, and put Tsunami on her back ." Take a deep breath and relax okay, it will feel good after a while ." Tsunami nodded yes .

And Giona gently pushed the dildo into Tsunami's ass, and Tsunami began to moan on it . Her eyes then narrowed as she began to feel the pain also . Giona pushed the entire penis in, and wait for a while so that Tsunami will get used to it . Tsunami opened her eyes after a while, and looked at Giona with half open eyes . " You can move now ." She said Giona nodded yes, and startd to take the dildo out . But then she went back inside .

Tsunami moaned hard and felt full when Giona was inside of her, Tsunami looked with half open eyes . At Giona 's breasts that moved with her, and took them and started to sucking on them . Giona moaned and saw what Tsunami was doing . " Oh Tsunami-Chan is all in for today ! " She said and went faster and harder, Tsunami moaned her hard cock felt just like he will explode of pleasure .

" Giona I want to cum !" Said Tsunami ." Then I wonder if I should let you cum ." Giona said back and take a hold of Tsunami 's penis, so that Tsunami could not cum, Tsunami moaned and took a tight hold of Giona . " Let me cum Giona ." She moaned Giona smiled, and kissed Tsunami . Tsunami kissed her back and moaned louder as Giona pulled her up .

So that Tsunami sat on her lap, Tsunami groaned and gasped louder when Giona went deeper . " Ah ! Giona more eah ! I want more ! " Giona smiled and began to give, Tsunami 's penis a good time with her hand . Both girl then began to moan when they felt they will get a orgasm soon .

Tsunami moaned with pleasure when she came, in Giona 's hand and a bit of sperm was on their breasts . Giona felt her own orgasm came, when they flowed down her legs .

When their orgasm finished, both girls fell on the bed together . Tsunami and Giona kissed each other, and looked at each other with a smile ." Now that felt good right . " Giona said Tsunami blushed and nodded yes, Giona pushed Tsunami closer to her breasts . And smiled at her ." I can not wait till next time ." Tsunami said Giona smiled at that ." Me neither ." And both fell into a deep sleep .

* * *

**Yes Female Giotto and Female Tsuna had sex in this one, Tsuna is actually a she-male but I put still yuri in the warnings ! First I wanted to have a male Tsuna crossdressing one, but it came out to be she-male Tsuna ! I hope you like it OwO ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Crazy For You

**Story Title ! : GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Crazy For You **

**Couples : HDWTsuna(F)xTsuna(F)xGiotto**

**What is it about : Tsunami has a hard life, on school she is the slowest . But at home she is always between the fights, of her brother and sister . How can she stop the fight ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri, Drama, Angst, Twincest, Incest & Teen-Pregnant**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Tsunami sighed as she cleaned up everything, they had now played a match game . But the team Tsunami played with had lost, so you could already guess who get's the blame . Of course they blamed every time her, and left her alone to do the work . Her friends wanted to help her, but Gokudera had detention .

And Takeshi had to go home, because he promised his dad . That he will help to keep, the sushi bar busy . Tsunami put the last ball away, and went to change her clothes . She washed herself quickly, and put her other clothes on . And went home, she saw Hibari Kyoya walking her way . He looked at her, and she got a little scared ." Sorry I had to stay behind to clean up, it will not happen again ." She said and quickly walked away .

Before Hibari could say anything to her, he watched her until she was gone . And shrugged and grabbed his cell phone . And pressed a number ." Good news for you, she's going home . And I do not want to babysit your sister anymore ." And hanging up .

Tsunami walked home fast, her older brother and twin sister . Will be definitely worried, since their parents died . They wanted that the youngest one comes home early, Tsunami looked quickly on her watch . It was already 5:30, they will not be happy . When she enters her house .

She saw her brother and sister before her, they both looked angry ." You're late again ." Her big brother Giotto said, Tsunami sighed and closed the door ." Sorry I had to clean up ." She said her sister looked awkward . " Again ? It is already the third time already ! " Tsunami looked away from them . " Sorry ... "

Giotto sighed and rubbed Tsunami 's head ." It's nothing but you have to tell hem, one time ' no ' you are not their slave ." He said Tsunami 's cheeks flushed, Yoshina Tsunami 's twin sister . Pushed Giotto 's hand away ." Stay away from Tsunami ." She said threateningly, and her arm went around Tsunami 's shoulder ." Heh why do I have to listen to you ." He said .

And did the same as Yoshina, Tsunami looked really panicked . She feels that they are going to argue ." Because I fucking said so ! " Yoshina said angry ." Spoiled brat Tsunami is not yours alone ! " Giotto yelled back, they looked angry at each other . And then they started again, Tsunami looked at the two .

" Stop ! " She yelled Giotto and Yoshina stopped . " Stop it okay, I don't want this anymore ! " Tsunami yelled as she began to cry, both brother and sister felt guilty . And tried to stop the crying of the youngest ." Sorry Tsu-Chan everything is okay, see we are not fighting anymore ." Yoshina whispered Giotto nodded yes, and patted Tsunami 's head gently .

Tsunami said something, but none of the two heard it . " What was that Tsu-Chan ?" Yoshina asked ." What can I do ... For you two to stop fighting, I want my brother and sister to be nice . I do not want this fighting ! It makes me so sad ." And cried again, Yoshina and Giotto looked at each other .

Yoshina then suddenly had an idea, she whispered something in Giotto 's ear . Giotto looked at her with wide eyes, Yoshina nodded yes and both looked at Tsunami . " We know what you can do ." Tsunami looked at them, and wiped the tears away . " Really ?" Both nodded yes ." What is it ? " Before they answer, both Yoshina and Giotto . Gave Tsunami a kiss on the cheek, Tsunami blushed as their lips went . Away from her blushing cheeks .

" Come ." Giotto said and took her hand, while Yoshina took Tsunami 's other hand . They all three went to Giotto 's room, Yoshina closed the door . While Giotto let Tsunami sit on the bed, Yoshina sat behind her . While Giotto stood before her . " Huh so what do I have to do ?" Tsunami asked a little nervous, Yoshina smiled and gave a kiss on Tsunami 's mouth , Tsunami 's eyes widened .

And a red blush appeared again on her face, Yoshina 's hands were on Tsunami 's breasts . And squeezed it gently, and looked for the nipples that were under the clothes . Tsunami moaned and closed her eyes, as she kissed her sister back . Yoshina 's hands went under her skirt, and went to her vagina . Tsunami stopped with kissing, and looked were Yoshina 's hands went ." No not there ! " She moaned suddenly she heard an other moan .

And saw Giotto with his pants open, and now playing with his penis . He looked at his two little sisters, and Tsunami 's eyes went wide open ." Giotto ... " Yoshina smiled and licked Tsunami 's ear . " Giotto was always in love with you Tsu-Chan ." She said and kissed her cheek ." So I'm of course, so it's time to give us the attention . That we wanted to have for so long . "

Tsunami did not know what to do, Giotto stood closer to her . And pressed his penis against Tsunami 's closed lips ." Come on Tsunami, I want to cum in your mouth ." Giotto said Yoshina played with Tsunami 's vagina, and rubbed the clitoris . Tsunami groaned and Giotto went into her open mouth, Tsunami 's eyes widened how full her mouth was . And looked at her big brother .

" Come on Tsu-Chan you can do it ." Giotto said and groaned loud, as Tsunami 's head went up and down . _If the fighting stop, then I do better what they wanted . _She thought and moaned, as Yoshina opened her shirt and playing with his nipples . Tsunami felt the breasts of Yoshina, pressed against her back . Tsunami licked the head of the penis, and took him full into her mouth again .

Giotto moaned louder, and pushed his penis deeper into Tsunami 's mouth . Tsunami suddenly felt something in her mouth, and pulled the penis out . It tasted salty but at the same time not, she looked at her big brother . Who looked back at her, he leaned against her . And kissed her full on the mouth, and tasted the flavor . Yoshina looked at the two, and pushed them apart ." Now it's my turn ." She said and pulled her skirt up, and took off her panties .

And went to sit down, with her legs open . And looked at Tsunami ." Come on Tsu-Chan, let me feel what Giotto has felt ." Tsunami nodded yes and sat then between Yoshina 's legs, and began gently licking the vagina . Yoshina groaned and looked with lust filled eyes, to Tsunami when she licked the clitoris . " Oh god Tsu-Chan ! You're doing so good ." Groaned Yoshina and played with her nipples .

Tsunami felt herself, become wetter hearing Yoshina 's moans . Then suddenly she felt a tongue sliding over her vagina . She looked behind her and saw what Giotto was doing . He was playing with her vagina, Tsunami moaned as Giotto licked a good place . Yoshina pushed Tsunami 's head back, and Tsunami sucked on Yoshina 's clitoris . Yoshina groaned loud .

" Stick your fingers in, I want to feel your fingers ! " She moaned as her lips, were more wide open for Tsunami . Tsunami listened to her, and put her fingers in her . She kissed Yoshina then, their tongues began to dance together . And Tsunami groaned as she felt Giotto 's fingers, he had two in her and Tsunami followed Giotto, to do the same with Yoshina . Yoshina took Tsunami 's breasts and bite them, and began to squeeze them .

" Felt that good Tsu-Chan ?" She asked Tsunami nodded yes ." Tsunami I will push my penis in you relax ." Giotto said Tsunami looked scared, Yoshina also looked shocked ." Hey that was not the deal ." She said ." We would not ." But Giotto took a vibrator behind him and put it deep in Yoshina . Yoshina screamed and moaned in pain and pleasure .

Tsunami held Yoshina firmly, and began to get very scared ." Yoshina ... " Yoshina looked at Tsunami kissed her, and Giotto came inside Tsunami . Tsunami shouted into the kiss, but Yoshina made all the sounds mute . Giotto just stopped moving, and wait until Tsunami get's a bit used to it . She stopped kissing ." Giotto I feel so full ." She groaned .

" Giotto push it deeper ! " Said Yoshina when she wanted to vibrator deep, Giotto did that and got from both of them moan 's of pleasure . From both girls moaned Tsunami loudest, because her G-spot was hit every time . Giotto go faster and went even harder . "I have to cum ." He moaned the girl could not say anything, if they feel their orgasm coming up . And after 5 hit 's, Giotto cums into Tsunami . And Tsunami and Yoshina cums with him .

( Three weeks later )

" You made her fucking pregnant ! " She yelled to Giotto ." I did it not on purpose ! " He yelled back ." It don't looks like it ! " Tsunami sighed as she looked at the two ." Hey ! Stop it now, you both have promised not to fight ." She said both looked at Tsunami ." Tsu-Chan ." And both gave her a hug .

" Well since it was both of you of so good plan, you both have to help me with the baby ." She said ." Of course if it 's Tsu-Chan 's baby, it must be an angel ! " Then she looked at Giotto ." Could I only the same about the father, of so said ' god ' . " Giotto was red with anger, but he stopped himself ." Tsunami I promise you that I will be a good father ." He said .

" And i will be a good aunt ! " Said Yoshina and both gave Tsunami a kiss on the cheek, Tsunami blushed as she stroke her belly .

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying the summer ! **


End file.
